


Merry christmas!

by Midnightdragon27112711 (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Merry Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Midnightdragon27112711
Summary: I don't have any one to give this drawing to (TT_TT),so I've decided to give it to you guys!!! \(^∆^)/ merry Christmas!!





	




End file.
